


Reunion

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Barry comes back from the speedforce





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short I will make the other chapters much longer

Wally had just finished a successful mission against a new meta and all of team flash was in the cortex congratulating him. 

"Good job Wally!" Iris encouraged 

"Thanks if only Barry could be here." Wally said sadly 

The whole cortex went quiet and none of them spoke,remembering the sacrifice the hero made three months ago

"That's not entirely impossible" a voice said in the hallway 

"Who the hell are you?!" Cisco asked "you better not be hunter zolomaning us right now" 

"I don't think I am" the voice said as it stepped into the light 

The whole team gasped 

"Barry!" Iris gasped as tears flooded her vision and she ran over to her fiancé. 

She grabbed his face and brought him in for a kiss

They stayed there kissing before Cisco coughed and they realized they weren't alone. Before breaking out of Barry's embrace she smiled sweetly and kissed him again 

Joe of course wasn't there at the time but he was walking into star labs when he saw a man kissing his daughter. Or atleast to him it looked like a random man. He walked up angrily and grabbed the man by the collar and threw him to the floor.

"Dad!" Iris screamed "What are you doing!!!" 

"Who the hell is this!" Joe raged before looking down at the man who had a face that he had not seen in three months 

"Bar?" Joe choked on emotion 

"Hey joe" Barry laughed 

Joe helped his son off of the floor and he hugged him so tight Barry thought he might be flattened.

Iris then walked up again and put a hand on Barry's face 

"I like the beard....thinking of keeping it?" Iris asked 

"Not a chance" Barry laughed 

Wally walked over and wrapped Barry into a hug 

"I've missed you man" 

"I missed you too Wally" 

Then after Barry said hello to everyone him and Iris went home.

Barry walked into the bathroom and first took a shower. Then he shaved and walked out to find Iris laying on her side. He jumped in bed (literally) and Iris jumped in surprise.

Barry laughed and leaned in to kiss her

"Baby face" Iris mumbled 

"What?" He laughed 

"You have a baby Face" she laughed as she rubbed her hand across his face 

"Well I'm sorry that I don't like myself with a beard" 

"Well I did" she justified 

"I think we need some time to make up for those three months..." 

"Me too" Iris said as she brought barry down for a kiss 

-to be continued


End file.
